Cammander Malander
by Cammander Malanader
Summary: i wrote this story, my friend edited it for me. the names arnt mine, or anything eles. 'Cammander Malander' is a name i picked up from a show on youtube about 'Halo'. this is my first fan fic, and if you dont like it, tell me! thanks, T just to be safe.


**Chapter 1****  
****"Sir! The human Drop Ship is in bound!" a tall male Brute with a Brute Mauler called to his Chieftain.  
"What is there position?" he asked as he peered on the screen.  
"Close to 3,9 sir, and coming in to the glassed planet, Reach. What should we do?" He turned to a new screen, one with a picture of the planet Reach, their planet.  
"Take them down!" a female Chieftain called.  
"No! We can't. Not without orders from a Hunter. We could all be killed, and we would risk Reach. We won't do it, not yet." The Chieftain who's head dress was the largest on there ship barked. His name is Commander Malander, the best of them on their ship.  
A screen flicked on.  
"Malander! Get over here!"**

He ran to the screen.  
"Yes sir?" he asked the Hunter on the screen.  
"I want you to take out the humans Malander. You hear me? At any cost, save the planet Reach. Sergeant Torfik out."  
The screen went blank. The hunter, Sergeant Torfik, was one of the oldest living Hunters in the space time records.  
"Commander Malander? Are you alright?" a young Brute asked.  
"I'm fine, you all heard Torfik. Kill the humans at all cost to save Reach!" he turned away from them all. "At all cost." he mumbled to his self.****

Chapter 2**  
"MC! Look," a soldier pointed to the sky. "The covenant drop ship."  
"A big one too." the Spartan said.  
Two plasma beams came from the front of the ship. They zipped and hit near the drop ship of the humans.  
"Get down!" the Master Chief yelled over the buzz of the plasma shots. "Get down every-" the shots hit the ground close to him, killing three of his best men.  
"To the ship! Scatter everyone." He started to go before the covenant had time to reload the plasma cannons. When every one was on the ship he yelled to the piolet. "Move her now!"**

Commander Malander watched as the humans fled. He still had to kill them.  
Calmly he said, " Hit there ship with two plasma shots, Acro."  
"Yes sir. There ship is moving slow, it should be an easy shot!" he laughed. "Ready to launch on your mark Commander."  
"Three, two, one, fire!" Malander growled.  
The ship shook as the plasma launched. A hit.  
The drop ship spun in the air and fell to the ground.  
"Fosk, land my craft over there. We'll get our weapons and kill any survivors." he turned to another Brute, Hak, and said; "Get me my Gravity Hammer, Hak, I want it to kill the Master Chief, I know he's still alive. He must be."  
The screen flicked on. Sergeant Torfik came on.  
"Malander, don't kill the Master Chief. Bring him back to me. Understand?" he said in a stern tone.  
"Yes sir, I will."  
"Good. Torfik out."  
"Well, new orders. Let's go get the Mater Chief." he said as he picked up a Covenant Carbine, his second favorite weapon.

Chapter 3  
As the Master Chief pulled him self from the old ship he looked up into the faces of Brutes and a Brute Chieftain.  
In the best human speech he could muster, Malander said; "Get up if you want to live, human."  
The Master Chief stood."Are there any others human? Tell me." he pointed at the ship.  
"First, stop calling me 'human'. And no, there are no more alive."  
"I'll call you what I want to human! Never talk to Commander Malander like that again!" He was getting mad and he did not know what Torfik wanted with this- thing.  
He turned back to his crew. "Take him back to the ship and put him in a safe spot."  
"Yes sir." they all marched back to the ship.

**Chapter 4****  
As the Brutes got onto the ship called Slipscum with the Master Chief they waited for Sergeant Torfik. And as he came Malander got very nervous.  
"Ah, Malander! You brought the Master Chief. Very good. You must be tired Master Chief." he turned to a Grunt who was following him. "Show him to his room, hahaha, more like a box!" he then turned back to Malander. "You now, where is your ship?"  
"My ship sir? Oh, my ship! It's parked on the third floor deck, for repairs." he answered.  
"Good, food Malander?" Torfik looked to him.  
"Um, yes, I suppose I am a bit hungry. Why not." Malander looked to his crew. "Any one else?"  
They all look hungry.**

As they ate three more Hunters came into the room. Their names were; Lok, Commander Tasreil, and Ruplo. They all watched Malander as he stuffed his face with food.  
"Malander, you got the Master Chief? I was trying to get him my whole life!" Ruplo said very amused. "Never! It's so funny, were is he? Is he dead?" Ruplo laughed. "If he's not, can I kill him Torfik?"  
"No, if any one kills him it'll be Malander." Sergeant Torfik replied.  
"Really? Why Malander? I'm a better Commander then him!" Tasreil barked.  
"I said it would be Malander! Not any of you!" Torfik stood and looked them all in the eyes.  
Lok was the last to say anything; "Malander it is than sir! Hunters out!" and they all ran from the room.  
"Sorry about that Malander, I hate those three!" he took a look a one Brute and said, " Say, what's your name soldier?"  
"Well sir, I'm Capril, Commander Malander's best weapons Brute!" he then looked to Malander. "Right?"  
"Sure is sir! The best." Malander answered.  
"Well now, how about you?" he pointed to a big female Brute.  
"Sir, my name's Keld, armor Brute to the rescue!" she laughed.  
"Um, Torfik? Well, may we go to our rooms?" Capril asked.  
"Ah, yes, your rooms." he called a Grunt to his side. "Take them to their rooms Proker."  
The Grunt nodded to them and lead them to there rooms.  
"One for each of you." he nodded to the long hall of doors. "The ones that are locked have Brutes or Grunts already in them, the others you can have your pick of. Now, you'll have to excuse me, I have other things to attend to, good bye." he ran as fast as he could from the hall way.

**Chapter 5****  
"I'll take this room," Malander knew something was bound to happen. He ran into the unlocked room.  
"Commander? Can we share a room? Hurry!" Acro yelled from the other side or the door.  
Malander pulled it open. "Get in!" he yell to them all. "Get in now!"  
They all ran into the room.  
"Thanks Commander! We would all have been dead!" Hak yelled.  
"What did you all see?" he asked them.  
"Well, it was big!""And blue."  
"It had a gun too,"  
"Oh, and yeah, it looked like Sergeant Torfik!"  
"Well, you morons, you are a new bred of stupid! It was Sergeant Torfik! Uggh!" he slumped back in a old chair. "What morons! Really? Let me see... big? Blue? Gun? And it looked like SERGEANT TORFIK! I need a new crew." he acted like a stupid Brute. "Blue, sir! Gun, sir! Sargant Torfik, sir! Hahahaha! How stupid!!!"  
"Were sorry sir! Really!"  
"I don't want to hear 'sorry' or you'll be sorry!"  
"Yes sir." Hak said.**

**Chapter 6****  
Bang bang bang!  
"What? Who?"  
"It's me Malander, open this door."  
Malander ran to open the door.  
"Sir?" he asked.  
"Malander, I have been waiting outside of this door for over an hour! Your crew ran from me and no one answered this door when I first called 'Malander!' why?"  
"Ah, sir. I mean, um..." he stopped.  
"Well?"  
"They thought you were a monster sir, and I- well I fell asleep sir."  
"Well you're awake now! Get up and get moving, there's more human ships inbound. You'll kill them all, but two. The human's name is Captain Keyes and the so called Artificial Intelligence, AI, Cortana." he handed him a picture of the two. " you can have fun with the others, though, bring these ones back to me. None of you better lay a finger on them, just take Keyes' gun. Ok Malander?"  
"Yes, sir!" he turned to his team. "Get up and get moving! We have work to do. Hak, Gravity Hammer and Carbine now.""Yes, sir." she replied.  
All the Brutes were ready for there next mission.**

**Chapter 7****  
"Are my Brutes ready Harlo?" Malander asked a Jackal named Harlo.  
"Yes sir. And just to remind you I'm coming along with you to make sure you don't kill Keyes." he answered.  
"I know. But just to remind you, I'm still Chieftain of this craft."  
"Yes sir, I know." he looked to a Brute at his side then back to Malander. "The Wraith is ready for you sir. Or you taking the Chopper?"  
"Yes, I'll take the Chopper, Rigworth?" he checked his Grav Hammer and Carbine.  
"Yes sir, old Rigworth. Nice craft, sir."  
"Haha! You think you'll be the Captain if I'm not there?" he bent over laughing.  
"Well sir, who else?"  
"Not you of corse! Acro! Get over hear." he called.  
"Sir?" Acro asked.  
"Good job Acro! You took out the human ship last time, so this time I'm taking a Chopper and wont be on the Wraith, but you will. You know what? This time you'll be the Captain while I'm not there. Today, you'll follow me to the humans and help me kill them.  
Understood?"  
"Yes, sir! Thank you so much, sir!" he ran back to the crew. "Yahoo! I'm the Captain of the ship! Yahooooo!"  
As Malander got in the Chopper Harlo came up to him. "Sir, you'll need this." he handed him a energy sword.  
"Why?" Malander asked.  
"I heard there's a new Master Chief, a stronger one. He has Cortana. You have to kill him to get her. His name is Spartan 117, or John. That thing will help you a lot more, trust me." he ran to the Wraith with out another word."New?" he asked as he watched him run. "New."******

Chapter 8**  
"Sir, the Covenant are inbound. What should we do?" a soldiers voice cracked over the speakers in the Chief's HUD.  
"Wait for them..."  
"Then?" the soldier asked.  
"Do that first." the Chief told him.  
"Yes sir." the speakers were silent.  
The Master Chief was on the ground in a old Brute Prowler on the top guns. Next to him sat another Spartan named James, Blue Leader. At the wheel was Linda the Red team Leader.  
"Are you all ready?" the Chief asked them.  
"Aye Chief, were ready." James said over the HUD.  
"Good, 'cause here they come!" he started to fire at the incoming ship. "Move her, Linda!"  
"Yes, sir!" the ship lurched forward.  
"Yehaw! Go go go!" James laughed.  
"Not now James," Linda said, "Just fire!"**

"Harlo! Shoot two plasma shots now!" Acro yelled as the humans shots made a hit.  
"Yes, sir!" he answered.  
"Sir, the humans made a hit on us. Can we drop ship?" Acro asked over the COM channel to Malander.  
"Yes. I'll meet you down there. Be ready for any thing, but remember, I get the Master Chief. Got it, Captain?" he said.  
"Yes sir! Um, sir? Am I really Captain?"  
"Yes, you are now."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Ok everyone, drop ship over there. Make it look like we're leaving. Get your weapons ready." he called."Yes Captain!" they all yelled back.  
He smiled, good, Captain.  
"Ship inbound Chief, now what should we do?" The same soldier asked over the HUD.  
"Kill them all." he answered.  
"Can do Chief, and will do!"  
"Good, do it."  
"Red Team Leader? Blue Team Leader? Are you ready for them?"  
"Of corse sir!" two more shots from the humans were fired and hit the Chopper Malander was in.

**Chapter 9****  
"Commander! Are you alright?" Captain Acro asked Malander.  
"I'm alright, but I need your help quick, ok Captain? Or not?" he said gasping for breath.  
"Yes sir! I'll be right there sir!"  
He turned back to the crew, "We need to get to the Commander! Hurry."  
"Yes sir!" they changed their course.  
"We got one down Chief!" James yelled, "Let's see if it lived."  
"It didn't. I know I couldn't of." the Master Chief replied. "It's not."  
"Ok, MC. If you say so," Linda looked a round. "Look! There's more."  
"So there is, take them out."  
"Look sir, their moving away, leaving. I can't get a shot that far away." she checked her shield status. "Sorry sir,"  
"That's ok, at least they're not taking us out." he said, "Get back to the home base."  
"Yes, sir."  
As Arco as the crew landed, they scanned the area for Malander.  
"Commander? Are you there, sir? We cant find you!" the COM crackled, and the Commander's voice sounded far away and weak.  
"Hurry, Captain!" he rasped. "I...need you..." and the rest was lost in static."Sir! I've got a reading on his position," Harlo called. "He's over here! I found him!"  
As Acro came next to Harlo, he saw the Commander's body, twisted and misshaped. "Sir..." he managed to whisper.  
"Don't act so surprised! Help me, idiots!" well, the Commander was going to live, Acro was sure of it.  
"Here, sir. Take my claw." Hak said, reaching down to pull Malander out. "Gotcha!" she cried. "Help me..." after they pulled Malander out, he looked over himself.  
"Well..." he muttered. "You kill the humans?"  
"Um...well, no, sir. We had to come here to-" his voice was lost in a loud crackle of an energy beam, flying over his head. "Taking fire! Get down, into the ridge!" Malander barked.  
"Wait, sir! Its firing at the humans! We're saved!" Fosk cheered. "Saved, saved, saved! Yaaahooo!" another beam flashed over their heads, and the team's COM channel opened, and Torfik's voice boomed.  
"Get down, get away from the ship and go get the AI, Keyes and the Master Chief!" he roared.  
"Sir!" they ran off to get the humans, and maybe have a little fun with some others.  
"Damn, sir!" James called over the COM, "more of the Cov!"  
"Well, don't just sit there! Linda, take them out!" the Chief barked.  
"Look sir, Ground force too."  
"Chief? You there, it's Keyes Chief. We need to get off of Reach, let the bastards have it!"  
"Fine, get on to the Longsword, on the double, crew!" he called.  
"And us, sir?" James asked.  
"We stay. The Cov need a lesson in manners!"  
"Keyes, get off of the ground, what are you waiting for?" Linda asked.  
"You."  
"We need to stay." the Chief told him. "Go, Keyes! Go, now!"  
There was a loud boom, and the Longsword fell from the sky. "Keyes!" the Cheif yelled.**

**Chapter 10****  
"Got it!" Torfik yelled. "Malander, move in, get the AI, Chief and Keyes. Got it?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
The Brutes ran to find the humans. Malander heard a transmission.  
"Chief! Blue-1, Blue-1 to Master Chief. Chief, do you copy?"  
"Keyes! Thank God your alive. Im coming, James and Linda are with me. Anyone else survive?"  
"Negative, Chief. Hurry, or I'll be joining them. Wait... oh no...."  
"Sir? Sir, are you still there? Blue-1, do you copy?"  
"Good! The Chief, Keyes, and that AI, all in one place!" Malander said. "I hope every one heard that?"  
A loud chorus of "Ayes!" told him they did.  
"Good, lets get a move out then!" they all ran to find their kills.  
The Master Chief saw the Brutes coming. "James, Linda, take them. I have to go get Keyes." he said.  
"Aye, aye."  
"Keyes, are you there, sir?"  
"Chief, over here!"  
"Aye, sir! I see you." he called. "I'll be right there!"  
"Hurry, Chief. I don't think I can last much longer," he replied.  
"I'm coming, sir." he lowered the butt of his gun into the ship. "Do you see it, sir? Can you reach my gun?"  
"Aye, Chief, I'm almost there... got it! Pull, pull, pull!" the Master Chief pulled, heaved and finally brought Keyes up.  
"Here sir, can you walk?" he asked.  
"Don't turn around, Chief..." Keyes whispered. "Stay still..."  
The Master Chief spun around. A large Brute was towering over him.  
"Stay still, human." their leader growled. "You are the Master Chief?"  
"Yes, and you are?" he asked."None of your concern!" he snapped back. "Do you have the 'AI' with you?"  
"Why?" the Chief said.  
A plasma rifle was jammed to his forehead. "I repeat: do you have the so-called AI with you, Master Chief?"  
"I do."  
"Good, now see. This doesn't need to be so hard, does it?" the Chief grunted in response. "And you, are you the one they call Captain Keyes?"  
"Yes."  
"Good!" the rest he spoke was in a different language.  
"What did he say, Cortana?" the master Chief whispered.  
"'Get them to the ship, Harlo. Acro, Hak, Fosk, lets have a little fun!'. That's the best translation, Chief. What do you think they want?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'll bet you, they want earth..." he mumbled. He was hauled up by a large Brute. We looked over to see Keyes, trying to pull away from the Brute that was hauling him. The largest, most likely their leader, raised his weapon. "Captain!" the Brute brought it down on Keyes' skull. Cortana checked his vitals.  
"He's just knocked out, Chief, he'll live to see another day!" she told him.  
"Good. We're gonna need him."  
****Chapter 11****  
"Hak, did you find any humans?"  
"No, Captain. You?" she said.  
"One, but he's half dead. Come if you want, but it wont be much fun." the Captain said.  
"Hell, sir! Half dead's better then all dead, right, Commander?"  
"Sure, I'll be right there." Malander replied. "But then we need to get to the ship, cant keep the Sarge waiting, can we?"  
"Aye, sir!" Acro laughed. "I'd like to keep living, thank you!"  
"Same here," Hak said.  
"Right, then." Malanader rushed t Acro's position.****Chapter 12****  
The Master Chief and Captain Keyes we shoved into a small room, and the door was locked.  
"Who's there?"a loud voice sounded from a cornor of the room. "State you name, number and rank!" it barked.  
"Spartan 117, number 920384-38940. Master Chief, John."  
"Keyes, Jacob. Number 893884-27394-JK. Captain."  
"No, impossible! I'm the Master Chief!"  
"Who are you?" John asked.  
"My name's Jamie. Your Red Team Leader, arnt you?"  
"I was sir. When the Cov took you I was named the new Chief, I'm sorry sir."  
"Huh..." Jamie sighed. "No. I'm sorry, Chief. How did-" the room's door slid open. A large Hunter stepped through the gap. The Master Chief reached for his side-arm, but forgot that he didnt have it anymore.  
"I'm looking for the Master Chief and Captain Keyes." it said. "Please come with me. Master Chief, do you still have the AI?"  
"Give me my gun, Covie." he snarled.  
"Oh, ho, oh, oh! Well, I cant do that now can I? You would kill everyone wouldn't you?" The Hunter's face twisted into what Keyes figured was a smile. Keyes snorted.  
"What do you want?" he asked  
"What do I want? Well sir, I want Earth! I want you and your race dead. Hmmm..." he thought for a minute. "Malander was a little modest for himself. Told me you didn't put up much of a fight, Chief. Ah! But you, Captain, how is your head? I hope he didn't hit you to hard?"  
"We're fine." the Master Chief answered.  
"Now, sirs, if you would be so kind and let me see your AI." Torfik smiled.  
"You? What do you know about our AI?" Jamie snorted. "Huh, and when do I get food, Covie?"  
"Yes, Jamie. Well, do you see what you actions cause you? I will allow you to eat, but one more smart burst like before, and I might just feed you to the Jackles."  
"Go ahead, Covie! Beats the hell outa staying on this tub." Jamie snarled.  
"Yes, but I might need you down the road. Hmmm..." he stopped. "What do you want then? Chief, Captain, are you hungry?"  
"Im fine. Just kill me and get it over with. I'll never let you have Cortana, either, Hunter." the Chief said, in a cold hard voice.  
"Chief, let him have me. What good am I to you anymore? I wasn't even able to tell you that some ugly ass Brutes were right behind you John," Cortana sighed. "And don't forget, I can get my self out of your head."  
"No Cortana. If he gets you, he get Earth. I wont let that happen. Im sorry." the Master Chief said.  
"No. I'm sorry, Chief." he felt the warmth start to seep back into his skull.  
"No!" he barked, and slammed his hand to the base of his skull. "Cortana! Get. Back. Into. My. Head!" he yelled. The coldness didn't return. "Cortana! Now!" he screamed. "Cortana!"  
No good. She was out, and that was that. He pulled the chip from its socket. "Here..." he growled.  
The Hunter put the AI chip into a little pad he carried, pressed a few buttons and looked at the black screen. "Were is she, Chief?" he growled.  
"I... I don't know, sir..." he stared at the black spot were Cortana should have been.  
"She destroyed her self, Chief! Earth is safe. Well Covie, happy?" Jamie laughed. "Well, what are you going to do know, huh? Take a joy ride, hope you-" a large plasma beam from the Hunter's arm mounted fuel rod cannon killed him.  
"I told you, one more out burst and I would kill you. Your lucky, I wanted to give you to the Jackles! Hmmm... so, what am I going to do about you, sirs?" he turned to face the Captain and the Chief. "Would you like to join him? Or could you drive us to Earth?"  
"Sir, it would take more than a year, using slipspace, to get to earth!" Keyes said.  
"You stay here, then. I'll be back tomorrow, and you'll give me your answer." and with that, the Hunter left.  
"What are we going to do, sir? Cortana's gone. Jamie's gone. Your crew and mine, all gone. Huh, I don't want him to find Earth, but I don't want to die, either." the Chief said.  
"Your right. I don't know what to do."  
"I hope I didn't hear you right, John, I'm still here."  
"Cortana?!" Keyes and the Chief bothe gasped.  
"Stupid Covie. There was noway to get me to come out of this thing with out my will!" her smile faded. "Poor Jamie, though. He was a good strong soldier..." she shook her head. "So, any ideas?"  
"How? We're stuck in a little box with no window. No way out Cortana." Keyes sighed.  
"I wish I could get just one shot at the bastards back!" John growled. "But wishing isnt going to do any good, is it?" he shook his head. "Well, might as well get some sleep. Oh, and Cortana. Don't let that Covie SOB see that your still working, got it?  
"Sure, John. I'll keep trying to think up ideas, you get some rest." her holo flickered, and faded.**

**Chapter 13****  
When the Chief woke up, he smelt buring flesh, smoke, and heard the crackle of flames. He stood and walked to the door. Damn, still locked. he thought. He tuned back, and saw Cortana, sitting cross-legged. Her arms were tight over her chest and her eyes closed.  
"Cortana? What's going on here?" he asked.  
"Your awake!" she gasped. "We need to get out of this room. Wake up Keyes. I've been running codes and data to get this door open, and I think I can just do it. I might need you help, though.""Sir, come on, time to wake up!" the Chief leaned over the Captains head. "Sir? We need to get out of this room."  
"I'm up Chief," he mumbled. He sat up, stared arond the room, his eyes landed on the door. "Its still locked, Chief. How are we going to get past it?"  
"Two words Captain: Cotana's codes!" Chief smiled.  
"Hmm... I just hope this works." Keyes muttered.  
"Chief! I just got a straight cut away to a drop ship! We can use it to get off this hell's tub." she smiled.  
"Good, lets get geared up and move."**

**Chapter 14 ****  
Malander raced down a long hall. Fosk and Acro and he were the only ones left alive of there crew.  
"Move it!" Acro barked to Fosk. He triped, tumbled and landed past Malander.  
"Get up, Acro! We need to get off of this ship!" Malander snapped.  
"Sir, in comming message from the Sarge!" Fosk said.  
"Send it to my COM channel, Fosk."  
"Aye, sir. Here, sir!"  
"Malander, move your self! Were holding one of the two drop ships, about a hundred elites are with me. We need to get off the ship. Bring your company, but do it fast! We wont stay much longer, Commander!"  
"Yes sir! Moving as fast as possible sir! We'll be there in two minutes. Can you hold her for that long sir?"  
"Better make it a fast two minutes Malander!" the line snapped off.  
"Move it, move it, move it!" Malander called. They all pelted down the long hall.  
"Almost...there!" Fosk pointed to a ship, reading for take off.  
"Malander! I see you. Move, we're leaving! Move it!" a new voice.  
Still running, Malander told Fosk to get a name to the voice.  
"Aye, sir! His name is... Froko, an Elite.""Armor?"  
"Vet. sir, black armor!" hmmm... black. The Elite seemed helpful enough. He would try to make friends with Froko, maybe even a knew Captain for his army? And all the more, Froko was a high-ranking officer. Surly he had his own team! They could work together, and kill the humans!**

**Chapter 15****  
The door slid into a little opening. There was a tearing sound as metal ground on metal. Sparks flew, and the Master Chief tried to pull the doors. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" he bellowed. "Cortana! You said you could get these doors open." he pulled again, but no use.  
"I said, I could try. It's not my fault, I found the code, but the doors are stuck!" she mumbled.  
"Well, what can we do then? I don't want to die in this little room." Keyes mumbled.  
"Give me power to your suit, Chief, I think I can pull them then." she said.  
"Huh... think of it, an AI better then me?" he muttered, but put the chip into the base of his skull.  
Cortana's voice sounded on the helm's exturnal speakers. "Get too the doors, and pull as hard as you can" she said. "Here, put you feet like this," his feet parted, and he stood with his hands on the door.  
"I hate with you mess with my limbs!" he growled.  
"Pull John! Pull for you life!" she yelled. He pulled so hard that a seal in of his suit poped.  
"Aaaaargh!" he yelled. "Aaaaargggh!"  
Grrrrreeeeeck. Sssssrrrrip.  
The doors screached in protest. "One more good heave, Chief! Do it John!" Cortana yelled. The doors gave one more screach and slid open.  
"You know Cortana, I hate it when you call me John..."  
"It works doesn't it?" she all started down the long hall. Keyes was panting. "Chief..." he gasped. He stopped, puting his hands on to his knees. "Go... without... me..."  
"No can do, sir!" even with the suit's extra strenth, it was still hard to carry Keyes and run. Finaly, he saw the dropship. Two drop-ships? "Cortana-"  
"Taking off! Its taking off, Chief! Run!" she yelled.**

**Chapter 16****  
Malander lay on the ground, panting. "Were's.... Froko?" he gasped. A strong claw pulled him up.  
"You must be Cammander Malander?" it asked. "I'm Froko, do you need anything, Cammander?" he asked.  
"No..." Malander looked up at the Elite. It was huge. Normaly Elites were only five or six feet. This Elite Froko, had to be almost nine feet! "Well... yes, I do need something sir."  
Froko snorted. "Don't sir me Commander!" he laughed and smiled. "Call me Froko. And if you don't mind, I'll call you Malander?"  
"Sure, si- Froko." he stammered. "May I be so bold but to ask..." Froko looked at him. "Do you have an army, Froko?"  
"Hell! This is my army, Malander! Well, 'cept Sarge over there. We just need to get him off of that ship. Why do you ask?"  
"Because my crew were all killed save my wepons Brute, Fosk, and my Captain, Acro. We need a crew to inlist in."he told Froko.  
"Huh... think Sarge would mind if we joined up?" Froko asked.  
"I wouldn't mind as long as I stay alive!" Torfik called.  
"Well, then. There's your answer, Malander! Welcome to the ship Hellfire!" Froko smiled.  
"Thank you, Froko, sir." Fosk smiled, and Acro nodded  
"Were are we headed for, anyway?" Acro asked.  
"We plan on landing on Reach. Signal a drop ship, and get home." an Elite told them. "By the way, my name's Jaskaba." Malander held out his claw. "Nice to meet you. Rank?"  
She took his claw and shook it. "My rank's Captain." she smiled. "So you out rank me I guess sir!"  
"Um... Froko, sir! I think you need to look at this." the piolet called.  
"Mind if I, Froko?"  
"Sure, Malander." they walk up, and looked onto the large screen. "Well, hell! Who else was on that ship?" Froko asked.  
"Scanning... its...its humans!" he gasped.  
"The Master Chief and Keyes!" Malander said.  
"What are we going to do, the'll follow us to our home!" Froko barked. "Hell, I'd rather be dead then have that happen!"  
"Right, the only ting we can do is kill them." Jaskaba told us. "If they're dead, we can find the body's and get new ranks! Hell sirs, we might be as high as Sarge over there." she smiled, and lowered he voice to a wisper. "But, if the old fool's still alive, he'll take all the credit. See what I mean?" Froko and Malander nodded. "So, are you with me?" she asked. They nodded. "Good. Now here's the plan..."  
After Malander and Froko were told about her plan, the put it right into action.  
"Hey, Sarge sir! We need to talk to you...." Jaskaba called.  
"What do you need, Jaskaba?" he asked.  
An over charged plasme pistol lodged at his forhead. He snorted. "You know that can't hurt me!"  
"But this can!" she replied. "Now!" all of the hundred some Elites and the three Brutes also aimed overly charged plasma pistol at his sides and back. Jaskaba lowered her's. "Now... Torfik, I'm afraid you have to die. You see, we want to kill those humans. But with you being highest ranking officer abord this craft, we know that you will take all the credit and glory. Well Torfik, not on my watch!" she smiled. "Oh, and don't try to fire the feul rod Sarge. Huh it'll only kill you, see?" she pushed a small button on her helmet. Her reflecting shields were overpowerd. "One shot from your cannon would leave you powerless and or dead... any questions, Sarge?"  
He snorted and nodded. "When you fire those wepons, this craft will blow. Didn't think of that did you? Over one hundred over powered plasma pistols could kill ten thousand armored SPARTANS!"  
"They could your right." she laughed. "But I never said we were going to fire them all at once, only five should be enough. But I figured that ten would be better."  
"Is that right?"  
"They'll fire on my mark." she said. "Ready Sarge?" she didn't wait for him to say anything. "Three...two...one... Mark!" ten plasma beams shot the Hunter's unprotected back. He swayed forward, and Jaskaba jumped out of the was just in time as he fell. "That's one less Hunter that wont be going into a battle and time soon." she turned and looked at thirteen Elites. "Get his body over bored."  
"Yes, ma'am!" the Hunter's body was hauled away.  
"Good work, Jaskaba!" Froko smiled. "I think you just got a new rank, Captain!" he smiled.  
"Thanks, sir!" she smiled. "I just hope that's the last Hunter I'll see for a while!"  
"Aye, well. Time to take care of the humans?" Fosk asked, "Huh... I wonder how we can take them out?"**


End file.
